


no hesitating (it's crisis time!)

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossover, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cracky gap-filler for the latest ep, if we assume that Kurt had asked Blaine to the wedding before he told Walter they were going together.  (Admittedly, this is unclear).  If external forces outside the fourth wall are conspiring to get Kurt and Blaine back together, why stick to real-life universes....  Silly crossover with The Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no hesitating (it's crisis time!)

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr [here](http://the-multicorn.tumblr.com/post/111906968590/ficlet-no-hesitating-its-crisis-time).

It's too early for sensible people to be up, but Kurt's already dressed and outside, stretching his legs in the crisp November air. The sun's shining almost white through the clouds, and the leaves crunch satisfyingly beneath his feet. He couldn't sleep this morning for thinking about Blaine, about all the mixed signals he's been sending lately, about whether there's anything he should ask or whether he should keep this careful distance and wait for a clearer sign. If there's any chance one might be coming, even, or if all his hopes are ridiculous and out to be buried deeper in his heart. So he's taking his worries for a walk, in hopes that the fresh air might help clear his mind.

He's lost in thought, or almost so, when suddenly Sebastian Smythe appears right in front of him. What the fuck. Is he hallucinating now!? "Sebastian?" he says, warily.

"Not exactly," the boy says, with an easy but nervous smile. Not an expression that he could imagine Sebastian ever wearing. Well, maybe he's changed. "You're Kurt Hummel, though, right?"

"Yesss..." Kurt allows, confused.

"Well, we have a problem. You know Blaine Anderson - Nightwing."

"Nightbird," he corrects, automatically, but - what? Since when does Sebastian know about Blaine's superhero name, anyway? And why is he calling them by their last names? And why is he even here!?

"Well, he's Nightwing in our universe," Sebastian says. "And he just broke up with his boyfriend here, in this universe, and he thinks that the guy he loves - that's you - doesn't love him anymore - and so there's not much holding him to this universe anymore. We're afraid he's going to cross over."

Kurt feels sick, faint, that's not - something he ever thought he'd hear - . "You mean - die!? Oh my god, I need to get to him - is anyone there - can you help - "

"No, no, not like that," Sebastian says, laughing a little. "Calm down. He's fine. I just mean - I know it sounds crazy - but he's going to become a superhero. Cross over from your universe, into ours. And," he winces, "we just got a new Supergirl, so we don't really have space or time to integrate him right now."

Kurt's just gaping at him. Confused, still reeling with residual panic, and mostly wondering what the fuck he should do. Run away? Call for some sort of help? Is this Sebastian's twin brother who he's never heard about but who's clinically insane?

(Or is he, because he saw the guy appear out of thin air just a minute ago, but he's trying not to think about that.)

"So," Sebastian? - whoever he is - continues, "if you want to help us out, create less chaos and work for superheroes, because, believe me, we have enough, and also if you ever want to see Blaine again - you need to go to him now, and give him a reason to stay here. You have - " he looks at his watch - "exactly four minutes."

"I can't get to his place in four minutes," Kurt says, "if he's even there!" Everything's confusing, he is so confused, but at least he still knows directions.

"That part's easy," Sebastian says, and grins. "Here, take my hand. And one more thing? Do me a favor, and don't tell him about any of this. No one is supposed to know."

~

Kurt does try to tell Blaine, of course. After they reunite, after the first round of sex. He's not too coherent with the story, though, and even less convincing.

"Did I ever tell you about the gas leak fantasies I had?" Blaine asks, kissing his knuckles, where they're lying sweat-soaked in bed. Kurt shakes his head. "Remind me to, sometime. Our lives are just really crazy, I think."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be a superhero, though?" Kurt asks. Not that he really believes in them. But he remembers how surreal it had been to hold Sebastian's hand as they ran, and today he's not quite sure that he doesn't. And Blaine - he doesn't want to have taken that chance away from him, not really. It had felt too late to turn back, too late to even think about it, when he'd burst into the apartment. But now he worries that he made the wrong choice. "Maybe I was selfish, not letting you."

"I'd want to be, if I could, of course," Blaine says, and snuggles closer, turning his head where it lays on Kurt's chest to look him in the eye. "There's only one thing that I'd want more. And that's being here, with you."


End file.
